


Five years & fights

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Remember Me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, just a little fight with a ton of gross, lots of fluff, remember me series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: You and Dean spend your five year anniversary fighting.Part of my Remember Me series. Can be read alone if you have not read the series you won't be lost.





	Five years & fights

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Remember Me Series. It's just a one shot from the beginning of their marriage, but it is linked to chapter 4 of Remmeber Me. 
> 
> No beta. Just quickly proofread.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

It’s been five years to the day. Five years since you said I do. In those five years so many things have changed. You and Dean had your baby girl. The best parts of you and Dean. She was everything that was good and pure from the both of you and it made every day sweeter. You both graduated from high school but didn't attempt college right away. Dean took more of an owner’s role at the auto shop. You bought a house down the street from Dean's parents. You started and stopped going to college once Emma got into preschool. Three times to be exact. It just wasn't the time. Maybe next year.  Sam moved and is going to Stanford University. That was one of the hardest changes over the last five years. Even with all that change there was one thing that has remained true and constant. Never changing.  

Your husband is an inconsiderate jerk!

When you said 'I do' you meant it, and you never once thought there would be a day your marriage would end but you were clearly mistaken in thinking so because it was going to end on your five-year anniversary! How could he be so clueless? How? Are all men this clueless? They honestly can't be or the human race would have died out ages ago. 

The sound of your angry heels smacking against the concrete pulled you from the rant you were having with yourself. You stormed down the street leaving dean where he stood at the restaurant bar. That should have been his warning. That he should not engage but no one said your husband was smart.

He followed behind you with hands tucked into the pockets of his black dress pants head hung low but his eyes not leaving you. He stands a few feet behind you watching the angry way you fidget with your coat as you try and button it to keep the cold out. You weren’t having much luck and the longer it took to get your fingers to work properly the angrier you were becoming. He couldn't stand to see you so worked up. 

“Sweetheart…”

The sound of Dean’s voice normally made you happy but right now he was the reason you were sharing this _very_ pleasant moment. In the middle of the street. On your anniversary. So the sound of his voice only added the anger you had building up inside of you. 

“Don’t sweetheart me Dean,” you snap back without even turning around to look at him.

At this point he’s just desperate to know what he did to make you mad, so he can say sorry and fix it. This isn’t how he pictured this night going. “At least tell me what I did?” He begs. 

You wrap your arms around yourself and continue forward ignoring his question. You shouldn’t have to tell him what he did. He should know what he did. 

He groans and chases after you still staying a few feet behind you but close enough that he could keep you safe if he needed to. You can be mad at him all you want but he's not going to let you get hurt because you're being stubborn. “Okay, is it something that you think I did but I didn’t really do? Like maybe a dream? Did I dream cheat on you I know you hate that," he snarks.

You stop abruptly and glare at him until his smile drops and he holds up his hands defensively. “No. I totally did do whatever it is. I did it and I am so sorry baby," he says sincerely.

That weak apology only seemed to fuel your anger. He didn't even know what he was saying sorry about. He was just saying sorry to get it over with! You step forward and glare up at him, “What is today? Why am I out here in the snow in my nice heels with my hair done?”

Dean looks momentarily confused. He knows what today is. He didn’t forget. He even planned this whole night and _that’s_ why you’re standing in the snow right now. He runs his hand down his face and takes a deep calming breath. “Okay, you’re gonna have to give me more baby. I mean, I planned our anniversary dinner and got reservation at that fancy place you like even though they make me wear a tie,” he pulls his tie out from behind his jacket, "which I actually put on so I’m not sure what I am in trouble for.”

You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest. “Dean. Sweetheart,” your sweet voice dripping in scarasm and anger. “You were thirty minutes late because you ran late at the shop, we lost our reservations and I had to sit at the bar all by myself while I waited for my husband to show up! Then when you show up you say it’s no big deal. It’s just dinner!” You throw your hands up in aggravation and continue to storm down the sidewalk. You don't even know where you are going as long as it wasn't towards the giant ass you call a husband it was a good direction.

“Okay. I’ll admit it. Bad phrasing,” Dean yells after you.

He jogs down the street and skids in front of you on the ice on the sidewalk, grabbing both of your arms to stop you. “Listen to me,” he looks into your eyes as he continues, “You’re right. I probably shouldn’t have said that, and I should have left when I told you I would. I should have let Bobby handle that last car, but I meant what I said back at the restaurant. It’s just dinner baby.”

You narrow your eyes and start to open your mouth, but he cuts you off, “Just listen would ya?” You close your mouth and nod for him to continue. “Tonight isn’t about dinner. It’s not about how dressed up we can get but don’t think I didn’t notice you wore those heels that wrap up your legs,” He grins and slides his arms around your waist pulling you against him, “Dinner wasn’t the main event. You are. You’re always my main event baby."

He leans forward and places a soft kiss on the tip of your nose, "So, when I say it was just dinner I meant it. Yuo're the only part of tonight that matters."

All the anger and tension that built up over the last hour had completely melted and you had as well. Most of your body weight into Dean’s arms as you sunk into him. You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck, starring back into those bright green eyes you call home. “Okay,” you admit. “I’m the worst. You’re right and I’m awful. Here I am fighting with you on our anniversary and all you want is... me. You shouldn't put up with me anymore. Go on and tell me you want a divorce."

Dean grins, “Hey, I’ll take fighting with you over not being with you at all” He tightens his arms around you and gives you a quick squeeze. “Besides… It’s not totally your fault. I know better than to not feed you. You’re like a Gremlin, only you turn into some kind of demon when I _don’t_ feed you.”

You pull back and glare at him. “You’re right. It is your fault. You can’t leave me hungry like that. So our fight is entirely _your_ fault.”

He chuckles, “Yeah, okay sweetheart. I’ll give you this one because it’s anniversary and no divorce. The only way out of this thing is in a body bag.” He wraps his arm around your shoulder and tugs you towards a diner on the corner. “Come on. Nothing better than burgers and pie with my baby. Besides…” he ducks his head down and whispers in your ear, “after we can get reacquainted with the back seat of the ‘mpala.”

After all this time your husband can still make you blush like a teenager. He grins at the flush on your cheeks as he ushers you into the diner but not before claiming your lips in a sweet kiss. "Happy five years baby," he whispers against your lips. 

Five years. Three moves. Promotions. Baby puke to potty training. Sweet kisses. Tear filled nights. Failures and promises of tomorrow. A beautiful five-year old little girl. So many things have changed over the last five years that its' hard to keep them all straight. Even with all those changes one thing has stay the same. One thing has always been steady and true.

Your husband is the best thing to ever walk into your life.


End file.
